Je resterais
by Mathilde Letz
Summary: 1922, fin de la guerre mondiale, Mary Garett, une pauvre couturière, entend quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Un homme lui demande de la suivre dans un endroit nommé "Asgard". Se disant que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle l'était déjà, elle décida de le suivre sans se douter qu'elle allait vivre l'aventure la plus palpitante de toute sa vie. Se passe avant les films Thor
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _Un Miracle_

J'effectuai mon travail de fourmi d'arrache-pied, je commençais à faiblir mais je continuais à coudre cette chemise bouton après bouton, manche après manche. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis une pauvre couturière, en manque d'argent, sans famille, sans amis, sans vie. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, je n'ai jamais été heureuse. La dernière fois que j'ai souri remonte à très longtemps. Il y a peu de choses pertinentes à savoir sur moi, toute ma vie j'ai fui les orphelinats, ça a commencé lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, puis quinze ans puis dix-sept ans. J'ai été forcée à voler des objets dans des maisons. C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire lorsqu'on est désespérée, jeune, innocente, et surtout, _seule._ Il était difficile de d'être orphelin pendant la "drôle de guerre". L'Amérique était en crise. Après avoir fui tous ces orphelinats je m'étais réfugiée dans une usine désaffectée. Puis j'ai logé dans l'appartement dans lequel j'habite actuellement, si on peut appeler ça un appartement... Il n'y avait pas le chauffage, simplement l'eau courante -froide, bien sûr. Autant dire que mon existence a été minable.

Le moment que je redoutais le plus était arrivé chercher le courrier… Ridicule pour n'importe quel terrien ordinaire, mais pour moi, c'était le moment le plus stressant dans la journée. Avec mon faible salaire, le risque de recevoir une lettre d'huissier était omniprésent. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je sortis alors de mon appartement. Puis descendis par les escaliers, j'ouvris la boîte aux lettres et découvris plusieurs lettres. Je les pris ne les regarda pas et les monta dans mon humble demeure.

Après avoir poussé la grande porte, je pris une grande inspiration avant de lire les inscriptions sur les lettres. Ma plus grande peur arriva : une lettre des huissiers de justice… Le sentiment que je sentis à ce moment était indescriptible, je m'imaginais alors le pire et, sans même l'ouvrir, je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête entre les genoux et me mit à sangloter, presque jusqu'à avoir envie de mourir, mais je me dis que c'était trop bête et qu'un miracle pouvait arriver même si j'avais cessé de croire en Dieu depuis de nombreuses années, en réalité, avec toutes les mésaventures que j'ai connues, je n'ai jamais cru en lui, ni à quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bains, le visage encore mouillé et rougi par les larmes. Je me regardai alors dans la glace fissurée se trouvant au-dessus du minuscule lavabo. Mes yeux étaient rouge sang tant j'avais pleuré. En regardant de plus près, je vis que mon iris avait également changé de couleur, ce qui me surprit, mais ce n'était pas une couleur normale qu'avait prit celui-ci, il était lui aussi rouge mais ma pupille était restée noire. Je regardai ensuite mes mains qui étaient douloureuses, je ne savais pas pour quelle raison mais une sorte de gaz rouge s'y était tapis. Mes mains étaient gonflées et endolories. Je ne comprenais ce qui m'arrivait, je me lavai les mains pour tenter d'enlever cette ce flux rouge mes mains mais elle ne voulut pas s'enlever. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, du moment pas que je me souvienne.

Je m'y dirigeais essayant-en vain-de cacher que j'avais pleuré et surtout de cacher mes yeux rouges, de peur que j'aie une remarque désobligeante à ce sujet. J'ouvrai alors la porte et vis un homme imposant d'une vingtaine d'années en costume noir avec des pointes de vert ; ce n'était pas un costume comme on voyait tous les jours : il portait une redingote verte et le reste de son costume était noir. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir intense qui lui allaient presque jusqu'aux épaules. Il portait des lunettes de soleil noires mais l'intensité de ses yeux verts se percevait derrière celles-ci. Il était charmant malgré son absence de sourire. « Mademoiselle Mary Garett ? » me demanda-t-il. « Que voulez-vous ? » dis-je pensant que c'était un représentant de la justice, tout en gardant la tête baissée. « Relevez la tête, je sais que vos yeux sont rouges. » Je fus étonnée qu'il sache cela car je n'avais pas levé la tête pour le saluer. Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit de faire. « Comment saviez-vous ? » « Suivez-moi. » me coupa-t-il. « Pas avant que vous me disiez qui vous êtes ! » le réprimandais-je. « Je ne suis pas huissier, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ». Je compris alors ce qu'il insinuait, je pensait que c'était une sorte de devin ou un charlatan mais sentit une énorme sécurité lorsqu'il m'adressait la parole. J'avais décidé de le suivre, malgré tout. Je le suivis alors à travers ces couloirs qui m'étaient si familiers et pensait que je n'allais jamais les retrouver. Il ne m'attendait pas et marchait à grandes enjambées je dus donc presque courir avant de le rattraper et de lui demander « Où m'emmenez-vous ? » il me répondit avec un petit sourire dans le coin des lèvres « Dans un endroit où vos valeurs seront respectées et où vous serez jugée à votre juste valeur. » Je me demandais ce qu'il insinuait. Comment une pauvre couturière de Brooklyn importait une quelconque personne. Curieuse je le questionnais une nouvelle fois « Qui pourrait bien s'intéresser à une pauvre couturière ? » Son sourire s'élargit encore et je sentis une certaine confiance dans son ton de voix. « Bien plus de gens que vous ne le pensez » Devais-je faire confiance à cet inconnu sorti de nulle part ? Devais-je le suivre ? Je dois commencer à croire à ma bonne étoile, même si cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. "Et, comment s'appelle cet endroit ?" Je sentis comme une grande aisance lorsqu'il prononça ces mots " Asgard. Cet endroit s'appelle Asgard."

Sur ces mots, nous continuâmes notre chemin. C'est vrai que c'est imprudent de faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas mais je me fichais de ce qui m'arriverait de bien ou de mal, car, ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Ce pouvait être un tueur en série mais je ne pense pas que s'en était un un, il avait prédit trop de choses, comme par exemple, le fait d'avoir dit qu'il n'était pas un huissier de justice. Asgard... Ce nom ne me dit rien, mais ce nom sonne presque comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres se passa : un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je commençai à croire aux miracles.


	2. 2 Un monde parallèle

**_Note : Merci de me laisser un review concernant ce chapitre et un grand merci aux personnes qui me suivent !_**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _Un monde parallèle_

En sortant de l'immeuble, une libération entra dans mon cœur, un sentiment de protection et de soulagement. Je me tournai vers mon mystérieux hôte et le regardai, pensive, me demandant où il allait m'emmener. Allait-il m'emmener dans le New Jersey ? En Alaska ? Je n'en savais rien. Il me rendit mon regard, sans aucune expression particulière et ajouta : « Tes yeux ne sont plus rouges, c'est plutôt bon signe. Cela signifie que tu as été en colère, moi, lorsque je suis en colère, ils deviennent vert émeraude ». Je lui répondis : « Etrange… ».

Un taxi nous attendait devant l'immeuble. J'étais étonnée car seules les personnes aisées pouvaient se permettre de voyager avec ceux-ci. Sur ce, il m'ouvra la porte du taxi, tel un vrai gentleman. Je rentrai tout en lui souriant en signe de remerciement. Il rentra dans le taxi tout juste après moi et le chauffeur demanda en se retournant : « Je vous emmène où m'sieurs dames ? » L'homme au regard vert répondit : « Aux portes de la ville, au sud ». Le chauffeur répondit en acquiesçant. Il tourna le levier de vitesse et commença son chemin.

Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas le nom de ce jeune homme, je décidai donc de le lui demander : « Au fait, monsieur, je ne connais pas votre nom ». I l répondit par un petit rire étouffé puis finit par dire : « C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas répondu tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Loki, Loki Odinson. Arrête s'il te plaît de m'appeler « monsieur ». Ca me met mal à l'aise. »Je fus surprise et répondit : « Très, bien Loki. ». Le chauffeur de taxi semblait écouter notre conversation, ce qui déplaisait à Loki, tout comme à moi, d'ailleurs. Nous nous tûmes alors le reste de la traversée.

Arrivés aux portes de la ville, le chauffeur nous demanda la somme salée que valait le voyage. Loki sortit alors une liasse de billets de la poche de sa redingote et tendit la somme demandée par le chauffeur qui restait bouche-bée – tout comme moi d'ailleurs – devant l'impressionnante liasse de billets de Loki. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, ouvrit la portière et nous sortîmes de cette voiture. Sans dire un mot, il alla dans une allée de New York, longue, sinueuse, étroite et vide. Même pas un chien errant n'oserait s'y aventurer… Arrivés à un local de poubelles – tout aussi lugubre -, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et me demanda : « A présent, ta vie prendra un tout autre sens ». Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et je commençai à avoir peur, très peur.

Je voulais parler mais il prit la parole avant moi : « Je te préviens ça risque d'être désagréable. Heimdall ! Active le Bifrost ! ». Je pensais qu'il était devenu fou. Il avait crié au ciel comme si il parlait à quelqu'un. Mais je compris qu'il n'était pas fou lorsqu'il me serra contre lui. Je ne sentais plus le sol sous mes pieds. Tout autour de moi, je vis les étoiles, c'était incroyable ; j'avais l'impression de changer de planète. Et là, tout était effacé, je tombai, à genoux, la tête vers le sol. Je relevai la tête et vis la chose la plus inimaginable que je n'avais encore jamais vue : j'étais dans un observatoire en métal doré, si luisant, qu'on aurait dit de l'or, c'était irréel. Je compris alors une chose : je n'étais plus sur Terre, j'étais bel un bien dans un _monde parallèle._

Je me relevai, paniquée de ce que je venais de découvrir. Je commençais à suffoquer et là, le noir total.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans l'observatoire et une douce voix disait mon prénom. C'était Loki qui se tenait juste au-dessus de moi. J'émergeai alors de mon évanouissement, des questions tourbillonnant dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, ma vision était floue mais j'entendis la douce voix me dire : « N'aie crainte, Mary. Ici, tu es en securité. » J'arrivais enfin à commencer : « Je…Où sommes-nous ? » « Tu es chez toi, ici, Mary. » Que voulait-il dire ? Tant de questions sans réponses tourmentaient mon esprit. « Je peux…me relever. » « Tu as besoin de repos, c'est un choc d'apprendre cela. Donne-moi ta main. » Je lui donnai alors ma main qui n'était maintenant plus douloureuse. Sa peau était d'une douceur apaisante. Une fois relevée, je lui demandais : « Qui es-tu vraiment? » Il me répondit, me regardant de son regard émeraude : « Je vais tout t'expliquer. Cet endroit s'appelle Asgard. Il y a neuf Royaumes. » J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et ne comprenais rien. Comment cela pouvait-il exister ? « Asgard est le royaume protecteur. Ton royaume se nomme Midgard. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus pour l'instant. » « Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Loki ? » « Oui, mais tu dois te re… » « Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? » « Mary, tu es la personne qui va tout changer. Tu es l'élue. » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je suis l' _élue_ … J'avais effectivement besoin de repos. Peut être que je suis encore en train de dormir, de faire un rêve et que je me réveillerai de ce qui me semblait être le fruit de mon imagination.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais un homme à la peau noire et aux yeux d'un orange éclatant avec une épée à la main se tenait aux côtés de Loki. Il portait une armure faite avec ce qui me semblait être le même métal que la structure de l'observatoire. Je questionnai alors Loki : « Qui est-ce ? » L'homme me répondit, en se mettant à genoux et en me faisant un baisemain – ce qui me surprit : « Heimdall, gardien du Bifrost, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » Je lui répondis, surprise : « Un honneur ? » « C'est un honneur de rencontrer une des plus puissante magicienne des neuf Royaumes. » « Moi, une puissante magicienne ? La magie n'existe pas ! » Loki prit un air amusé puis me répondit : « En réalité, ici, tout est fait de magie. Tes mains rouges et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait, eh bien, c'était de la magie. » Je n'arrivais pas y croire. C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent n'était que poussière, qu'illusion. « Ce n'est pas possible. » « Rien est impossible. » Loki fit à ce moment un mouvement de sa main et une boule lumineuse apparût dans sa main. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et commençai à remettre en cause tout ce que je connaissais. Peu importe, je vais me réveiller et tout sera redevenu normal, même si je souhaitais plus que tout que ce rêve ne s'arrête _jamais._

« Loki, comment… » Il me coupa : « Ne pose plus de questions. Suis-moi. » J'exécutais alors ses ordres et nous sortîmes de l'observatoire, me montrant un panorama irréel – encore une fois. Un pont extrêmement long au-dessus d'une gigantesque étendue d'eau se frayait un chemin sous nos pieds. Cette construction avait une particularité. Elle était de toutes les couleurs qui pouvaient exister, toutes les nuances de chaque couleur se percevaient. Au bout de celui-ci se tenait une imposante forteresse : elle était faite du même métal que l'observatoire et l'armure d'Heimdall, sa structure était faite de colonnes immenses et dorées. Il y avait tout autour de cet édifice des constructions plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Je restais bouche-bée et fascinée devant l'immensité de ce royaume. Loki me souffla alors à l'oreille : « Bienvenue à Asgard, Mary. » Je me tournais vers Loki qui était souriant comme jamais. Il se mit à rire, voyant l'expression de mon visage. Je me mis à rire, moi aussi, mais pour une raison différente : j'étais _heureuse_ , pour la seconde fois de ma vie, la première fois que j'ai été heureuse, c'était à la fin de la guerre.

 **Note** **: J'aimerais remercier la fille qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfictions. Merci Louise. Grâce à toi je suis fascinée par toutes les œuvres que je lis. Merci.**


	3. Emerveillement

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _Emerveillement_

Arrivés aux portes de l'immense château gardées par des gardes, Loki s'arrêta et me dit :

\- Tout le monde t'attend à l'intérieur, ne sois pas choquée du monde que tu vois. Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait que tu te repose mais ils n'ont pas écouté.

Pourquoi y'avait-il du monde qui m'attendait ? Pour éclairer mes doutes je lui demandai alors :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

-Mary, que tu le croies ou non, tu es, comme l'as dit Heimdall, une des plus puissantes magiciennes de tous les temps. Tu te sous-estime trop.

\- Qui es-tu Loki ? Cette question me trottait dans la tête et elle restait encore sans réponse. Les gardes poussèrent les portes du château et, tout en avançant, Loki me répondit :

\- Je suis le prince de ce royaume.

Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais en compagnie d'un prince, un vrai, comme dans les contes de Grimm.

Un brouhaha incessant envahissait l'immense hall d'entrée de ce majestueux château. Des personnes riaient, souriaient, couraient, chantaient. Je ne compris pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais je me rendis compte qu'ils le faisaient pour _moi._

J'écarquillais les yeux devant la foule qui m'acclamait. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je restai silencieuse et calme, malgré toute cette masse de personnes. Il y avait un buffet, des escaliers, des colonnes d'or tant de choses que je ne peux même pas toutes les décrire. Je ne faisais même plus attention à Loki, malgré qu'il se tenait juste à coôté de moi. A ce moment-là une voix cria :

\- Silence !

A cet instant, tout le monde se tut et se séparait en deux, formant une allée devant moi au milieu du hall. Je regardais partout, sans voir la personne qui avait fait taire absolument toute l'assemblée, lorsque mon regard se posa sur un homme imposant, assez âgé, un sceptre dans la main. A ce moment toutes les personnes présentes posèrent un genou à terre, y compris Loki. Je fis de même, tandis que le grand homme avança dans l'allée.

Il vint juste devant nous qui étions également dans l'allée. Loki leva la tête et prononça ses mots :

-Bonjour père, je vous ramène l'élue.

 _Père_ , disait-il. Etant donné que Loki est le prince de ce royaume, ce devait être le roi.

-Mon fils, je suis fier de toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas attiré l'œil des mortels, lorsque tu as été sur Midgard ?

-Heimdall m'a fait atterrir dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Il a fait du bon travail, comme d'habitude.

L'imposant homme posa alors les yeux sur moi. Il sourit légèrement et me dit :

-Dame Garett, bienvenue parmi nous. Vous avez tant de choses à apprendre à propos de nous et surtout, beaucoup de choses à apprendre à propos de _vous_. J'imagine que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions, mais nous y répondrons demain. Pour l'instant, je ne peux dire qu'une chose, joyeux vingt-et-unième anniversaire.

J'avais omis que c'était aujourd'hui. Je restais étonnée mais essayais de camoufler cet étonnement, malgré que mon jeu d'actrice fût plus que médiocre. Je finis par aligner :

-Je vous remercie.

Sur ce, il regarda son peuple et prit une voix plus forte :

-En l'honneur de l'arrivée de notre élue et de son jour anniversaire, nous avons l'occasion de festoyer !

Toute l'assemblée se mit à crier de joie. A ce moment, tout le monde se releva, tandis que le roi s'en allait. Je fis de même, tout comme Loki. Il paraissait moins enthousiaste que les autres, il me fit signe de le suivre. C'est ce que je fis.

Nous sortîmes du bruyant hall par un gigantesque escalier en marbre nous menant à travers de longs couloirs, plus somptueux les uns que les autres. Il s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux gardes. Il me regarda puis ouvrit l'imposante porte et rentra dans la pièce, ainsi que moi qui le suivis et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

C'était le plus beau salon que je n'avais jamais vu : Du mobilier raffiné, des tapisseries magnifiques, tant de choses que je ne peux les décrire.

-Je te présente tes appartements, cette porte mène à ta chambre, dit-il en pointant une porte du doigt. Cette coiffeuse à droite est à toi, tu peux te servir, ces affaires sont toutes à toi.

-Wow… C'est le seul mot que je pouvais sortir de ma bouche, tant mon étonnement était grand.

-C'est le strict minimum, mais ça fera l'affaire.

-Le strict minimum ? Je me demande alors ce qu'est le maximum !

Il rit.

-C'est vrai que le confort minimum de Midgard n'est pas le même que celui d'Asgard.

Nous pouffâmes de rire. Il me fit ensuite signe de le suivre jusqu'à une armoire en bois massif.

-C'est ta garde-robe, me dit-il tout en l'ouvrant, tu n'as pas emmené de vêtements asgardiens, c'est pour cette raison que nous devons t'offrir des habits, ta venue est importante pour notre peuple.

Je remarquai alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'habits.

-Mais… elle est vide. Finis-je par dire, maladroitement étant donné qu'ils me recevaient, je me devais d'être tout sauf exigeante.

-Pour l'instant. Dit-il, tout en souriant. Quelle est ta couleur préférée, Mary ?

-Le vert, répondis-je, intriguée.

Il fit un mouvement de la main en direction de l'armoire, laissant une lumière verte s'échapper de ses doigts et des robes, une cape et deux tenues de combat en cuir apparurent comme par _magie_. J'étais émerveillée et n'avais qu'une envie : que ce rêve – si s'en était un – ne s'arrête _jamais._

-Loki, c'est la chose la plus inimaginable que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie ! Dis-je, la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Bienvenue à chez toi, Mary. Répondit-il, visiblement heureux.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur une robe noire et verte magnifique qui scintillait de mille feux. Curieuse je demandai alors :

-Pourquoi y-a-t-il ceci dans le salon ?

-C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire de ma part. Je me devais de t'offrir un présent à la hauteur de ta venue.

-Loki… pourquoi offrir un cadeau à une personne que tu ne connais même pas ?

-Je te connais, Mary. Depuis toujours, Heimdall, mon frère, mon père, ma mère et moi t'observons pour nous assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal. Tu es une mortelle contrairement à nous.

-Cela voudrait dire que…vous êtes… immortels ? M'exclamais-je, étonnée.

-C'est ça.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Pourquoi me prêtez-vous tant d'importance ?

-Tu es celle qui va définitivement stopper les conflits entre les peuples des neuf Royaumes, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es _l'élue._

-Merci.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur une robe magnifique et scintillante.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un présent de ma part, pour ton anniversaire.

-Loki... Il ne fallait...

-Je me dois te t'offrir un cadeau. C'est tout à fait normal. Je t'en prie arrête de refuser tout ce que je te dis. Tu es une magicienne, tu es l'élue, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer tout ce que tu peux faire avec ta magie.

Tandis que je le regardais, un long silence s'installa. Il brisa ce silence :

-Prépare-toi pour le banquet et descends dans le grand hall, j'ai plusieurs personnes à te présenter.

J'acquiesçai et il sortit de la pièce.

Avant d'enlever la robe du présentoir, je l'observais, émerveillée par sa couleur vert émeraude. Après plusieurs minutes à contempler ce présent, je l'enlevais délicatement du présentoir, me déshabilla puis la mis délicatement, de peur de l'abimer. Elle était parfaitement à ma taille. C'était une robe bustier verte et noire. Elle m'allait jusqu'aux pieds c'était la plus belle robe que je n'avais jamais vue. Je me contemplai dans le miroir, me trouvant _jolie_ , pour une fois. Mes cheveux châtain clair s'accordaient parfaitement avec la robe. Je me dirigeai vers la coiffeuse et pris du maquillage. Je ne m'étais jamais maquillée auparavant, seules les femmes bourgeoises pouvaient se le permettre. Je me maquillai légèrement. Après avoir fini de me préparer, je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie, l'ouvrit, pris une grande inspiration puis sortit.


End file.
